rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Neuankömmling (Kapitel)
"Der Neuankömmling" ist das zweite Kapitel des dreizehnten Bandes Die Fühler des Chaos. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweite Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Mazrim Taim schließt sich Rand an. Lews Therin hasst den Mann so sehr und will ihn töten, so dass Rand sich stark beherrschen muss. Handlung Rand al'Thor Bei der Erwähnung von Taim muss Bashere sich sehr beherrschen. Tumad wartet auf Befehle seines Generals, der von Königin Tenobia ausgeschickt wurde, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Taim Saldaea niemals wieder unsicher machen kann. Rand packt den Angreal in seiner Tasche und erklärt den Saldaeanern, dass die Amnestie auch für Taim gilt. Bashere fragt, was passieren soll, falls Taim noch immer behauptet, der Wiedergeborene Drache zu sein, doch Rand erklärt, dass er ihn schon vom Gegenteil überzeugen wird. Er braucht Männer wie ihn, weil er ihm nicht erst alles von Grund auf beibringen muss. Bashere lässt den Schwertgriff los, den er bisher fest umklammert hat und stimmt zu. Doch er warnt Rand, dass Taim sterben wird, wenn er jemals wieder Saldaea betritt. Rand verspricht, ihn aus dem Land fern zu halten. Auf Rands Befehl und Basheres Nicken hin geht Tumad, um Taim zu holen. Die andoranischen Adligen hinter ihm wirken noch nervöser als vorher. Rand sagt, dass sie gehen dürfen, doch Lir und Naean erklären, sie würden ihn nicht allein lassen wollen. Rand wiederholt seinen Befehl schärfer und sie eilen davon. Sie müssen eine Weile warten und als man hört, wie sich Schritte nähern, muss Rand sich zusammenreißen, um nicht nach Saidin zu greifen. * Mazrim Taim: schwarzhaariger Mann von etwas überdurchschnittlicher Größe, dunkler Teint, schräg stehende Augen. aus Saldaea. fünfunddreißig oder etwas älter. Hat es zehn oder fünfzehn Jahre lang geschafft, sich seine geistige Gesundheit zu bewahren. Taim wird von vier Saldaeanern streng bewacht, doch er überquert den Hof stolz und unbeeindruckt. Als die Männer vor ihm stehen bleiben, will Rand Taim begrüßen, doch in diesem Moment überfällt ihn Lews Therin mit seinen wahnsinnigen Reden und Rand muss sich beherrschen, seinen Verstand zu bewahren. In das Schweigen hinein fragt Bashere, ob der Mann tatsächlich Mazrim Taim ist. Taim erklärt spöttisch, dass er sich rasiert habe, da es im Süden heißer sei und fragt, ob er die Macht benutzen soll, um sich zu beweisen. Doch nach einem Blick auf Rand sagt er, er lässt es besser. Er spricht von der Schlacht bei Irinjavar, als die Visionen am Himmel erschienen und erwähnt zwei von Basheres Männern, die er mit der Macht dazu gebracht hat, jetzt nur noch dienen zu wollen. * Ich hatte euch bei Irinjavar geschlagen, bis diese Visionen am Himmel erschienen. * Wie ich hörte, habt ihr nciht berichtet, was mit Musar und HAchari und ihren Frauen geschah. Sie hätten nicht versuchen dürfen, mich unter einer weißen Waffenstillstandsflagge zu töten. Ich nehme an, ihr habt gute Arbeitsplätze als Diener für sie gefunden. Alles, was sie jetzt noch tun wollen, ist zu dienen und zu gehorchen. Nichts anderes kann sie noch glücklich machen. Ich hätte sie töten können. Alle vier hatten die Dolche gezogen. Bashere zieht wütend seinen Dolch, doch Rand hält ihn auf und erklärt Taim, dass die Amnestie zwar gilt, er sich aber trotzdem nicht mit seinen Verbrechen brüsten darf. Taim sagt, dass er gekommen ist, um Rand zu sehen, da er ihn als Vision am Himmel sah und man behauptet, er hätte dort gegen den Dunklen König gekämpft. Rand hält Bashere weiter fest, weil er sicher ist, dass der Saldaeaner Taim sofort töten wird, wenn Rand ihn nicht mehr zurückhält. Und er will vermeiden, dass er oder Taim die Macht benutzen. Er erklärt dem anderen Machtlenker, dass er vermutet, sein Gegner am Himmel sei Ishamael gewesen, den er dann später in Tear getötet hat. Taim sagt, Rand habe anscheinend mehrere Verlorene getötet und fragt, ob er die anderen auch noch töten will. Rand fragt, ob ihm etwas besseres einfällt. Er empfindet diese Situation, in der sechs Männer Taim bedrohen, als lächerlich, und will sie deshalb schnell beenden. Er zählt die Verbrechen der Verlorenen auf, vor denen die von Taim verblassen, um so Bashere klar zu machen, dass der Machtlenker als Verbündeter zu wertvoll ist, um ihn aus Rache zu töten. * Semirhage hat eine ganze Stadt gefoltert, tausende von Menschen dazu gezwungen, sich gegenseitig zu quälen und die eigenen geliebten Menschen zu zerbrechen. Sie tat das, um zu beweisen, dass sie es kann. * Graendal hat Kinder ermordet und bezeichnet es als Freundschaftsdienst, damit sie nicht leiden müssen, wenn sie ihre Eltern versklavt und verschleppt. * Demandred ließ die Bewohner zweier ganzer Städte gefangen nehmen, von denen er glaubte, sie hätten ihm Unrecht getan, bevor er zum Schatten überlief, und alle, Männer, Frauen und Kinder, wanderten in die Bäuche der Trollocs. * Mesaana hat Schulen in den von ihr beherrschten Gebieten errichten lassen. Schulen, in denen man Kinder und junge Leute darin unterrichtete, wie man dem Dunklen König am besten diene, und dass man Freunde und Kameraden, die nicht schnell oder willig genug lernen, einfach töten müsse. Er merkt, wie Bashere sich entspannt, und erklärt, dass die Männer ihre Waffen nun einstecken können. Sie gehorchen ihm. Taim erklärt, dass er nicht vor hat, sich Rand zu unterwerfen, sondern statt dessen ein Bündnis mit ihm eingehen will, da er mehr Erfahrung hat, als der Wiedergeborene Drache. Die Aiel und die Saldaeaner werden sofort wieder kampfbereit, und Rand wirt wütend und hört Lews Therins Worte in seinem Kopf, dass er Taim töten soll. Er erklärt grollend, dass es kein Bündnis geben wird, sondern dass Taim sich ihm unterwerfen soll und ihm gehorchen muss. Taim kniet nieder und unterwirft sich. Rand bleibt wütend und misstrauisch und fragt, warum Taim so schnell aufgibt, da er sich schließlich selbst zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt hatte, und seinen Feldzug sehr erfolgreich in Saldaea führte, bevor man ihn durch einen Zufall gefangen nahm. Taim antwortet, dass er nur die Wahl zwischen der Unterwerfung und dem Alleinsein hat, denn er ist sicher, dass die Saldaeaner oder die Aiel ihn schnell töten würden, sobald er den Palast verlässt, ohne sich Rand angeschlossen zu haben. Er sagt, er hätte es zumindest versuchen müssen, da er stark in der Macht ist und nur hätte ein paar Prophezeiungen erfüllen müssen. Rand erwähnt die Prophezeiung, dass der Wiedergeborene Drache am Hang des Drachenberges geboren werden wird, und Taim erklärt, dass er nur den Stein von Tear hätte einnehmen müssen, und die Geschichtsschreiber hätten sicherlich etwas entsprechendes konstruiert, so wie sie es seiner Meinung nach gerade bei Rand tun. Er weiß, dass er nicht den ganzen Ruhm bekommen kann, aber er will wenigstens ein Stück davon. Rand antwortet, dass er Ruhm ernten kann, oder nicht, aber er weist ihn auf die anderen Falschen Drachen wie Logain und Gorin Rogad hin, die gescheitert sind. * Logain: gefangen und gedämpft und gerüchteweise in der Burg gestorben. Taim sagt, dass er dieses Schicksal nicht gern teilen würde, und Rand erklärt, er solle den Ruhm vergessen und nur an die Letzte Schlacht denken, weil Rand selbst alles nur für die Letzte Schlacht tut. Taim erwidert, dass er nicht daran zweifelt, dass Rand der Wiedergeborene Drache ist und tun wird, was er kann, um ihm zu helfen, weil die Geschichtsbücher dann schreiben werden, dass er an Rands Seite stand. Rand glaubt nicht daran, weil er genug Prophezeiungen kennt, um zu wissen, dass man sie nicht immer wörtlich nehmen kann und dass auch nicht alle stimmen. Am meisten machen ihm diejenigen zu schaffen, die fest von seinem Tod ausgehen. Er fragt Taim, was für Kenntnisse er beisteuern kann und ob er in der Lage ist, Männer zu unterrichten oder zu überprüfen. Taim fragt, ob sich auf Rands Amnestie hin tatsächlich einige Männer gemeldet haben. Rand verlangt einfach nur eine Antwort. Er ist immer noch zornig, weiß aber, dass er auf Taim nicht verzichten kann. Taim sagt, er könne beides und erzählt, dass er in den vergangenen Jahren fünf Männer aufgespürt hat, die die Macht lenken konnten, doch nur einer wollte sich von ihm unterrichten lassen, wurde aber nach zwei Jahren wahnsinnig und Taim musste ihn töten. Rand sagt, Taim hätte es viel länger durchgehalten als dieser Mann, und Taim erwidert, dass er geistig so gesund ist wie Bashere. Rand hat trotzdem Zweifel. Er ist sich bewusst, dass die Töchter des Speers und die Saldaeaner um ihn herum immer noch sehr aufmerksam sind. Er fragt sich, ob Taims offensichtliche Ruhe von Tapferkeit herrührt, oder von einer Art von Wahnsinn. Taim erklärt schließlich, dass ihm bewusst ist, dass Rand ihm nicht traut, dass dieser aber noch lernen würde, ihm zu vertrauen. Er überreicht ihm einen in Lumpen eingepackten Gegenstand als Geschenk, um sich ihm schon einmal zu beweisen, und Rand packt überrascht eines der Siegel vom Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs aus. Das sechste Siegel In ihm schreit plötzlich Lews Therin wieder, dass er das Siegel zerstören muss und er merkt, dass er die Hände erhoben hat, als wollte er die Cuendillar-Scheibe auf den Boden schmettern, während er immer wieder Lews Therins Worte murmelt. Bashere hält seine Arme fest und erklärt ruhig, Rand sollte sich beruhigen. Um ihn herum starren ihn alle besorgt an. Rand nimmt die Hände herunter. Er merkt, dass Taim ihn entsetzt anstarrt und fragt, ob dieser weiß, was die Scheibe ist und ob er noch mehr davon hat. Taim erwidert, dass er viele Gerüchte gehört hat und auch darüber, dass einige Siegel zerbrochen seien. Er sagt, das in Rands Händen könnte man mit einem Hammer zerschlagen. Als Bashere versteht, schnappt er nach Luft. Rand fragt, wo Taim es gefunden hat und dieser erklärt, dass er es auf einem kleinen Bauernhof in Saldaea erhielt. Der dort allein wohnende Bauer hielt ihn für den Wiedergeborenen Drachen und erzählte, seine Familie habe das Siegel zweitausend Jahre lang gehütet. Rand wickelt das Siegel wieder in die Lumpen ein und gibt es Bashere mit dem Auftrag, es sorgfältig zu hüten. Bashere stimmt zu. Rand fragt ihn, warum er sich nicht davor fürchtet, dass Rand wahnsinnig wird. Bashere erzählt ihm von Muad Cheade, der vor ihm Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea war und so verrückt, wie ein Mann nur sein konnte, aber auch der beste Heerführer, den Bashere je erlebt hat. Rand fragt, ob Bashere glaubt, dass er noch besser sei als der Dunkle König selbst. Bashere antwortet, er folge ihm, weil er ist was er ist und die Welt untergehen wird, wenn sie ihm nicht folgt. Rand ist zufrieden und geht. Er fragt Bashere, ober ihn und Taim zu Bauernhof begleiten will, doch der Saldaeaner sagt, er wolle Rands Männer mal wieder aus ihrem Trott holen und fragt, ob Rand sie immer noch am Nachmittag inspizieren will. Rand fühlt sich zwar müde und erschöpft, hat das aber trotzdem vor, um seine Feinde glauben zu machen, er lege Wert auf eine nutzlose Zeremonie. Taim fragt zum wiederholten mal, welchen Bauernhof Rand meint, als dieser sich fertig anzieht und sein Seanchan-Speer-Szepter nimmt. Rand betrachtet ihn. Taim ist ihm unsympathisch, und er fragt sich, ob das daran liegt, dass er so lange Zeit der einzige Mann war, der gefahrlos die Eine Macht benutzen durfte, da er glaubt, dass die Aes Sedai ihn sicherlich nicht dämpfen würden. Er fragt sich, ob er eifersüchtig ist, aber er weiß, dass er Taim braucht und die Männer, die dieser unterrichten soll. Er erklärt, dass er Taim dort hin mitnehmen wird, wo dieser ihm dienen kann. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Davram Bashere *Tumad Ahzkan *Arymilla Marne *Karind Anshar *Elegar *''Lews Therin Telamon'' *Lir Baryn *Naean Arawn *Mazrim Taim *Jalani *Sulin Erwähnt * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Demandred * Sammael * Semirhage * Mesaana * Musar * Hachari * Ishamael - auch als Ba'alzamon * Graendal * Mesaana * Logain Ablar * Gorin Rogad * Moiraine Damodred * Artur Falkenflügel * Muad Cheade * Aviendha * Elenia Sarand * Falscher Drache (Murandy) * Falscher Drache (Haddon-Sümpfe) Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **Töchter des Speers Berufe * Generalfeldmarschall Erwähnt * Verlorene * Trollocs Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Saldaea ** Irinjavar * Tar Valon * Stein von Tear * Drachenberg * Murandy * Haddon-Sümpfe Gegenstände * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal * Siegel * Lamans Schwert * Drachengürtelschnalle * Drachenszepter Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt * Trolloc-Kriege Sonstige * Dämpfung Kategorie:Die Fühler des Chaos (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor